1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic transmitters, and more particularly to a phase shift keyed (PSK) pulse synthesizer to provide a digital analog pulse train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current transmitters for underwater vehicles used on instrumented underwater tracking ranges generate a simple tone burst, with all tracked vehicles generating identical tones and with no telemetry being available. Timing is based on amplitude transition on the detected envelope of the burst. Due to the simple tone method object identity between multiple vehicles is not available, status of the vehicle is not available, and a signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) of +15 dB is required to validate the message and obtain timing.